


First Year

by SuperPervertInTraining



Series: Snapshots through Hogwarts years. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crying, Gen, Muggleborn Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin Gryffindor friendship, and maybe a few enemies, into the life of Olive as they go through Hogwarts, learning magic and making friends, snaphots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPervertInTraining/pseuds/SuperPervertInTraining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olive spent the first few weeks of Hogwarts alone which is nothing new to them- they liked being alone. But the taunting words of hate from a some of their fellow Slytherins get to them, getting through the thick shell that Olive has surrounded themselves with. The Gryffindors don't help, calling them an evil snake or icy bitch, leaving them to cut off anyone who'd want to be friends with them; furthering the idea that they were an ice bitch. Olive just wanted to be left alone and maybe make a friend or two, instead they were just left hurting and missing their little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Year

_Quiet sobbing echoed through empty corridors._

 

A first year Slytherin sat huddled against a corner window, wrapped up in their school cloak and their faces wet with tears. The other Slytherin’s, or at least the majority, had done nothing but ridicule them for being a muggleborn- calling them mudblood and saying that they did belong in Slytherin. They were careful not to cry or show that the words got to them when the others said those words, but they had taken to silently crying themselves to sleep or hiding in abandoned corridor’s that they’d found on their now nightly wanderings, to cry.

Honestly the other Slytherin’s weren’t nearly as bad as the Gryffindor’s. The lions called them ‘evil’ and ‘filthy snake’ and ‘slimy bitch.’ Sometimes even calling them a ‘frigid bitchy snake’ because they tended to avoid others. It wasn’t their fault if the Slytherin’s excluded them or the Gryffindor’s called them names. Heck they’d become so accustom to the insults that they’d taken to avoiding Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well, fearing the two houses would insult them similarly.

“Um are you okay?” They didn’t recognize the voice so it wasn’t one of their usual tormentors that finally managed to find them. But to be safe they didn’t say anything, just pushed further back into the corner, gripping their holly wand tighter and prepared to try and use that jelly leg jinx that they’d read about. “Hey, it’s okay if you’re scared. I’m not about to go calling you some of those nasty names that the other gryffs have taken to calling Slytherin’s like yourself.” The voice continued.  
Peering up from behind their lashes, they spoke with a slight tremor, “Promise you won’t hurt me? Or insult me?”

“Of course I won’t. I’m not stupid enough to think all Slytherin’s are evil.” The voice said with a smile, “Like just because someone’s a Gryffindor doesn’t make them infallible.”

“Wh-who are you?” They asked with a slight stutter at the start. Looking around they noticed there was another with the first boy.

“I’m Dean,” he said before gesturing to his friend, “And this is my friend Shay.”

“Seamus.” The small sandy haired boy said.

“Oh, well it’s nice to know that there are some people that don’t hate me just because I’m a Slytherin or muggleborn. And I’m Olive- Olive Hale.” They said with a shy smile.

“Muggleborn? Dean’s muggleborn to! Maybe you two can talk about that- what’s it called again? Football! Yeah that’s it, maybe you guys can talk about that!” Seamus chimed in.

“Is he always like that?” Olive whispered.

Dean laughed, “Just sometimes.” _  
_

“Oh well, I don’t really care for sports…”

“That’s fine. Shay just gets carried away sometimes.” 

“Oi what’s this?” Seamus said as he picked up a sketch book. 

Olive snatched the book from his hands. “Yes- I don’t really like it when people start snooping through my things-“

“Well from what I say you draw real well! Dean draws to! He even drew me once!” Seamus said boasting a bit about his friend’s talent with a pencil.

“I’m not that good,” Dean said.

“My arts not good at all. It’s just mediocre.” Olive said a slight sadness in their voice.

“It looked pretty great to me.” Seamus said with a puzzled look, “I mean if you want to see bad art, I can show you. Just give me some parchment and ink, and you’ll see.”

“He’s right. His artistic ability is pretty moot.” Dean said with a laugh.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only own Olive, my original character. I'm just borrowing the sandbox that is the Wizarding world for story telling purposes.


End file.
